Is It Love
by Draco's For Life
Summary: Serena has to go to Earth to sign a peace treaty, but while she is there she falls in love with the Earth Prince, Endymion(Darien). Sorry this is my frist fic so I'm don't know how to summarize this story.


Title : Is It Love Rated : PG Author : MoonGoddess 7876 ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish, but I don't.  
  
A/N : If you didn't know before I use to be MoonGoddess. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I have been really busy with school and personal matters. I've decided to end the story there. If anyone would like to continue the fanfic from where I left off please e-mail me. If you do e- mail and do not see a response with in a week than I have already given my story to someone else. When you e-mail me please put your pen name on it too. I have started writing a new story and it should be out by next month if I'm not too busy. My e-mail address is MoonGoddess7876@aol.com. I f any of you that don't want to finish or rewrite the story, but still want to read it, I'll post the name of the person who is going o finish it for you.  
  
It was as any other night. A full moon over the planet's great kingdom and a cool breeze in the  
  
air. Endymion, better known as Darien to the people close to him, couldn't go to sleep. It was the  
  
same day again after received the tragic news about six years. His parents were murdered by the  
  
Nega-Verse. Thinking back to it didn't really help. It made it worse for him, it made him weak.  
  
Deciding not to think about it anymore he went back to sleep hoping that the next day would be  
  
better.  
  
The next day he was notified by his head general Malachite that the Moon Princess, Serenity,  
  
and her court would be arriving the next day to discuss the peace treaty so that they could add  
  
Earth into the Golden Millennia. All of the main of the main planets were already aligned  
  
together. Earth was not yet aligned with the other planets because of the feud between the Moon  
  
and the Earth, but now they work towards something better than just fighting, so they both agreed  
  
on the treaty. Of course they wouldn't write up the treaty on there own their own, the princess of  
  
Mercury, Amy, agreed to help write it out for them. Mercury was one of the only planets that  
  
were allied with both the Earth and the Moon.  
  
The day came when Princess Serenity and her court arrived. Darien and his top four generals  
  
greeted the visitors, in order of ranks. Malachite welcomed Venus, "Welcome to our most humble  
  
planet," while Mina just blushed, she was already infatuated with him.  
  
Nephrite gave a warm greeting to Jupiter, "Welcome to our planet. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
Lita, who is always boy crazy, was already head over heels over Nephrite from the moment she  
  
laid eyes on him. Nephrite felt the same way and made a mental note to talk to her later. Jadeite  
  
was always very to the point, but he all of a sudden felt as shy as a school boy when it was his  
  
turn to welcome Mars, better known as Raye. Zoicite and Amy had already met at a pervious  
  
Convention together and became good friends so there was no need for any introduction. Then the  
  
time came when the Prince and Princess had to meet, but for some reason the prince was already  
  
nervous even though he had had so much confidence while talking to anybody else. Darien  
  
already felt an attachment to the Princess. 'What are you thinking you haven't even met this girl  
  
yet and you're already drooling all over her.'  
  
" Shut up! " he murmured to himself loudly, but making sure that nobody heard him. Now came  
  
the time for them to greet each other. The prince went first to be polite, " Princess Serenity," he  
  
tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to him, " I hope you enjoy your stay here and  
  
accomplish all that we need. "  
  
" Please, call me Serena, I hope we accomplish all we need too. " With a wink she left and went  
  
back to her court, which were also her best friend.  
  
Malachite spoke up and said they can relax and freshen up for the time being. They wouldn't  
  
have to meet up until four o' clock, so they had four hours to relax, gossip, and just talk. During  
  
this time Darien decided to take a walk in his rose garden. While walking he kept thinking about  
  
the princess or as she wanted him to call her Serena. All of a sudden a bright light started to  
  
spread through out the garden and a woman appeared. " Good afternoon, Endy. "  
  
Only one person ever called him that and it was his mother, Queen Gaia. " Mother, what are you  
  
doing here ? Not that I don't want you here but I thought that you were killed. " He was so  
  
shocked.  
  
The wise queen simply explained, " I was killed. I am one of the sprites that guides you now."  
  
" I want you to have this. " Opening her hand. In the middle of her palm was a golden crystal it was shining bright  
  
light that could resemble the sunlight.  
  
' The golden crystal ? ' he thought to himself.  
  
Queen Gaia explained, " It will help guide your heart to your love. "  
  
" What do you mean ? " asked Darien, which was very curious as to how she would know about  
  
the princess when he had just met her.  
  
" Well, I have been watching you and I have noticed that you are acting very different with her  
  
then from any other woman that you have met, those women threw themselves at you and you  
  
don't even flinch. Yet this one girl that you hardly know has got you infatuated with her, how  
  
would you explain yourself in that situation ? " his mother looked quite pleased at his reaction.  
  
He was stunned. How could his own mother spy on him, let alone interfere with his love life.  
  
" I'm your guide for life remember ? I'll always be there. As your mother and kind of like a  
  
guardian angel. " When she finished she had a smug grin of victory on her face, while Darien  
  
was still trying to think everything out, then finally realizing that she could read his mind anyway.  
  
" So, the golden crystal has powers of love ? " still not believing anything that she has said.  
  
" No, it only helps to reveal your true feelings and tear down the defenses around your heart to let people care  
  
and love you. "  
  
" So what do I have to do for it to work ? " asked Darien.  
  
" Just keep it with you and you'll see. " said Queen Gaia, with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
Meanwhile in the palace the girls were talking. Mina kept going on and on about how cute  
  
Malachite was and how she thought that he was the strong, silent type. The girls agreed and that  
  
it would even out, considering that she would never be quiet. Than Raye asked Lita about  
  
Nephrite, she said " I'm not really sure. We started talking and it seemed like he was flirting, but  
  
that's me, " she started blushing when she started talking about him, " I kind of like him and  
  
hopefully he likes me too, hopely! "  
  
Raye was saying how she would like Jadeite if he actually started talking, they started laughing  
  
because she didn't really start talking with him either. They started asking Amy a lot of question about Zoicite  
  
like, " How do you know him ? "  
  
" Did you date him ? "  
  
" Is he an old flame, an ex ? "  
  
" Do you like him ? "  
  
She just said, " Were just friends, nothing more and nothing less. "  
  
They all kept bombarding her with question, but she wouldn't tell them any more. Eventually  
  
things passed and they started asking Serena if she liked Darien or not. She just said " I don't  
  
know, but there's something about him that I really like. "  
  
Mina asked " What do you like about him, I know its not just his physical appearance. Although,  
  
if I didn't like Malachite than I would go after him for that alone. " then she went into a day  
  
dream again.  
  
While they kept talking about the guys, Malachite was off training again, as a daily routine.  
  
Jadeite and Nephrite were practing fencing together and talking about Raye and Lita. " So what  
  
happened between you and Raye ? " asked Nephrite.  
  
" Nothing, I just choked, but I know that I am defiantly going to talk to later when I get another  
  
chance." with a glit in his eyes he was already planning how to talk to her later on.  
  
Zoicite was already doing research and studying. Then he stubbled upon a letter in was a will. It  
  
had belonged to the King and Queen stating that the Prince was to marry by the age of twenty-  
  
five. That didn't really give much time for the Prince, because he was to turn twenty-five in six  
  
months. He had to notify the prince immediately. He decided to check in the rose garden.  
  
When Zoicite found the prince he noticed that he looked very perplexed, as if he were very  
  
confused. Decided to just come out and tell him, " Darien!"  
  
Darien turned around and saw Zoicite walking towards him and then remembered the golden crystal that  
  
his mother had given him not too long ago. He decided to try the golden crystal on and and went to see  
  
what Zoicite had call him for. " What do you want ? "  
  
"I just found your parents' will and it says that you have to get married in six months! " still  
  
yelling because of the distance.  
  
" Are you sure ? " Zoicite nodded his head " But I'm not ready yet. "  
  
" How am I going to find someone who is not after my kingdom or my money? There no one out there for me.  
  
I'm not even in love yet. "  
  
Just as he was talking he noticed that Serena was looking out the window and then remember the  
  
golden crystal. He decided to try it out, so he started going into the palace, while ignoring Zoicite on the  
  
way.  
  
Back in Serena's room the girls were still talking, but she got bored so she stared out the window  
  
and saw a large rose garden. She also noticed Darien in the garden talking to Zoicite. Then he  
  
started walking back to the palace. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Mina  
  
answered the door. He asked if he could speak with Serena and she said that she would. While  
  
they were talking to each other they both felt butterflies and right and then he knew that he was  
  
in love. Then out of nowhere a powerful white light appeared and engulfed them in it, Darien  
  
noticed that it was coming from the golden crystal. They were told of there past lives and how they were  
  
meant to be and soul mates.  
  
A few months later they got to know each other, all of the planets were aligned, and he finally  
  
popped the question. Obviously she said " Yes, yes, a million times yes! "  
  
Read and Review I know I rushed the relationship, I meant to do that. Feel free to e-mail me (no flame in e-mails only reviews), my e-mail address is MoonGoddess7876@aol.com 


End file.
